Sailors Five: Moon and Stars
by Captain Spunker
Summary: Twenty years after the defeat of Chaos at Sagittarius Zero Star, Usagi, Mamoru, and the Sailor Senshi find out that the Moon Princess has a twin brother - who's been missing since they were born! Who or where is Prince Innocence? Usagi has no idea, but maybe the Avengers can help? And why is Steve getting weird dreams?
1. Chapter 1

"Usagi!"

Mamoru peeked his head into the living room and caught sight of his lovely young wife. Usagi squealed, leapt up from the couch where she had been watching TV and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around him in a big hug. "Oh, Mamo-chan!"

The dark-haired prince chuckled, returning the hug. "What's got you all excited, Usako?"

"Oh, just life. You know, being happy to be alive. Oh, and the ambassadors got back to me today. The president approved of my proposal! We're on the way to building Crystal Tokyo! Can you believe it?!"

"Really? Usako, this is amazing! We're finally going to bring peace to the world! And it took us only twenty years to start!"

"Mamoru!" Usagi playfully slapped Mamoru's chest, making him laugh, which made her laugh too.

"Usagi!"

"Wow, everybody wants me today!" Usagi giggled and curtsied. "Yes, good citizen, how may I help you?" She and Mamoru laughed harder.

Luna humphed. "Usagi, this isn't the time for playing around! I've just discovered something that could call the entire future into question!"

The Moon princess gasped. "What? Just now? But I finalized the constitution for Crystal Tokyo only two hours ago!"

"Who is it this time?" Mamoru asked, biting his lip.

"It's not another enemy," Luna replied, "but it _is_ something very significant... We should probably get the other Senshi as well."

* * *

"A twin brother?! Are you for real, Dani?" Rei screeched. "The last thing we need is another Usagi on our hands!"

The on-screen image of Daniko Gintari rolled her eyes. "Chill out, Rei, it's not that bad. Besides, twins aren't completely the same, even if they _are_ born identical."

"Which they're not," Makoto mused. "I wonder if he's a super-hot jock. Huh, Usagi? Whadd'ya think, having a hunk for a baby brother?"

Usagi sighed. "Are you absolutely sure, Daniko? I don't recall my parents saying anything about a missing twin brother in all my life."

"That's just it, nobody remembers him. I went and checked the database for Silver Millennium, and I found a birth certificate with his name and yours on it. Plus birthdates and height, weight, eye and hair color - you know, the usual. But there aren't any other records for him. It's like he disappeared entirely from the kingdom but no one knew about it, almost as if he'd never existed. Well, except for the certificate. I'm sending that to you guys, by the way. There's weird energy emanating from it, and I think you should check it over, Rei."

"Will do," the raven miko replied.

Haruka leaned over and whispered in Michiru's ear, "Think she cursed it herself?"

"I heard that." Daniko narrowed her eyes. "Look, I get it, I completely get it. You still don't trust me. Heck, I was surprised I trusted myself after the whole Chaos debacle, but your princess gave me another chance, okay? It's been twenty years, this stuff should be old by now."

"Sorry," the blonde Outer Senshi mumbled. "Old habits die hard, I guess."

"'S okay."

Usagi frowned. "Let's get on this right away; the sooner, the better. Rei, like she said: energy analysis on the certificate. You too, Ami, anything you can calculate about it, we need. Setsuna, maybe a time scan is in order. Daniko, start looking for individuals who might match up. Do you think we could do a DNA test to narrow our search?"

"I'll see what I can do, your Highness."

"Right. Everyone, you've got your jobs, get started as soon as you can."

"Got it," the Senshi chorused.

* * *

"What do you think happened to him, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked as the couple lay in bed that night.

"I'm not really sure. I mean, disappearing without a single trace? And no one remembered him? That's new. Although... maybe no one _wanted_ to remember him."

"How can we know, though? I don't understand."

Mamoru kissed the top of her head. "We'll find him, Usako. I promise."

Usagi sighed and snuggled deeper into the sheets. "I hope so, Mamo-chan. I hope so."

* * *

Somewhere in upstate New York a young man woke up with a start. He gasped and sat bolt upright in his bed. Looking around, he blinked, shook his head, and got up to get ready for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Captain, look out!"

Steve Rogers glanced up in time to duck the blast from overhead. "Thanks, Wanda!"

"No problem!" the Scarlet Witch replied.

All around him the Avengers fought to get into the enormous fortress. Their enemy, a sect of HYDRA that had been laying low since the defeat of Red Skull, wasn't giving up very easily, but the Avengers were determined to break through. Steve stood up and wiped the back of his hand across his brow. _We're getting pretty worn out, and HYDRA isn't letting up,_ he thought. _We better think of something quick, otherwise we'll be injured or killed._

"Cap!" Tony's voice came over the comm. "The Sarge and I managed to get ahold of the explosives! Get everyone outta there and brace yourselves!"

"What about you guys?"

"I'm out of the fortress right now," Bucky replied. Sure enough, the familiar metal arm glinted several meters away from the gigantic structure. "Iron Man's got the bombs on remote control. He'll set them off once we're out of the way, but we need to move quickly before HYDRA figures out what we're doing."

"Got it. Listen up, Avengers. Tony and Bucky are going to blow this place, and each of you are going to get out before they do and before HYDRA makes a move," Steve relayed over the comm. The other Avengers responded in the affirmative and retreated. A few minutes passed, and then the Avengers were far enough from the fortress. Tony landed among the group and held up a small remote. "Ready?"

"All clear," said Steve. Tony pushed the red button on the remote.

 _BOOM!_

The ground quaked with the force of the blast, causing the Avengers to fly back and fall. Thick clouds of dust swirled around the group, and even though he held his hands over his face, Steve still coughed and choked. After what felt like an eternity, the shaking ceased and the dust settled. The young captain raised his head, taking in his surroundings.

"Okay, that - cough cough - wasn't quite far - cough - enough," Tony rasped. "Everyone all right? I know I'm pretty bruised up."

"What did those explosives have in them?" asked Wanda.

Bucky frowned. "They were powered by energy just like the Tesseract weapons."

"Except it wasn't Tesseract energy," Tony cut in. "It was pearly white instead of blue, and it gave off a very different reading." He turned to Thor, who sat on a fallen log with his chin in his hand. "What do you think, Point Break? Is it another Infinity Stone?"

Thor's brow furrowed. "I've never heard of a white Infinity Stone before. I am positive that wasn't one, but the only other relic I can think of that would fit that description... I'm not entirely sure it exists."

"Maybe this can help?" Bucky held up a USB drive. Tony started.

"When did you swipe that?!"

The Winter Soldier grinned. "I'll let you figure that out."

Tony groaned and muttered something about "left you in the ice." Bucky rolled his eyes. "I can hear you."

Steve stood up. "Let's go, guys. Our job here is done."

As he stared at the drive in his best friend's hand, an image of a brilliant pearly gem in the shape of an eight-pointed star flashed through his mind. He blinked. _What on Earth was that?_

 _I must be seeing things because I'm so tired,_ he thought. He took a step forward, swayed, and fell... Someone cried out his name... Darkness...

* * *

"Steve! Steve, wake up!"

"H... hmm?" Steve opened his eyes. Hovering over him was the concerned face of his best friend. The blond moaned. "What... what h-happened?"

"You were so beaten up that you fainted, remember?" Bucky replied. "We got you on the Avenjet and found out you were bleeding pretty bad from your abdomen. Bruce patched you up, but you're not going anywhere near another battle until I say so."

Steve gave a weak chuckle. "Thanks f-for looking out for m-me, Buck."

Bucky grinned. "Punk."

"Jerk."

"This jerk saved your butt, you know," Bucky countered. "If I had found the wound two minutes later, you would've died."

Steve frowned. "It was that... bad?"

"Oh, look, he's awake!" called Tony. "Sleeping Beauty arises from his slumber. How're you doing, Cap?"

Steve sat up, assisted by Bucky. "Been b-better. Been... worse, too. But I... I think I'm getting my... strength back... little by little."

"Yeah, Buck probably already told you, but you gave us quite a scare. Don't do that again, all right?" Tony crossed his arms as if daring Steve, who laughed.

"Can't... promise anything, but I th-think a repeat is un... unnecessary."

The inventor nodded once. "Good. Now if you don't mind, we need to go over the information on that USB, so we're moving the team meeting in here. You hear that, FRIDAY?"

"The others are just outside, sir."

"Nice going. Send 'em in."

"What is that?" Clint wondered as they watched the information on the holograms. Tony enlarged the display, making all the windows visible to the rest of the Avengers. Steve noticed a small image in the bottom right corner and pointed at it.

"Could... could you blow that... picture up? The one on the bottom r-right? I think it's... what we're looking f-for."

Tony obliged, and Steve started. The image matched the vision he had - thought he had - before he'd passed out: the eight-pointed pearly star. _I don't understand! How could I have seen this while it was still in the drive?_

"It's called the Pearl Star Crystal," Tony interrupted Steve's thoughts. "The files say that it's even more powerful than the Tesseract, but HYDRA couldn't seem to control it all that well. It looks like it disappeared pretty recently, so it's still on the loose."

"Great. Another power item that could blow up the solar system," snarked Clint. "Joy."

"It's not the only one of its kind."

Everyone looked at Thor in surprise. "What do you mean?" Natasha asked.

"There's another gem like it. They're not Infinity Stones; they're called Sailor Crystals, and they are the source of power for guardians termed Sailor Senshi all across the galaxy."

Tony's eyes bugged. "Wait, you mean Sailor Moon and her guardians actually exist?! Have you even met her?"

Thor nodded. "The people of Silver Millennium were greatly respected by Asgard and were considered allies, although they abstained from war and fighting. I met Princess Serenity as part of an embassy to the Moon kingdom long ago." He sighed. "That was before Beryl united the Earth against the Moon and destroyed Silver Millennium. We know Serenity and her lover, Endymion, and her Sailor Senshi were killed. Queen Serenity sent her daughter and companions to Earth to be reborn and live normal lives, and they became the protectors of the planet."

"So why did SHIELD need us in the first place if they could've called in the Sailor Guardians?" Bruce wondered.

"Well, if the original Sailor Moon anime was running at the same time that the Senshi were doing their gig, then they've been inactive for over twenty years," Tony mused, "so SHIED couldn't exactly call them up. The weird thing is, they weren't even on the Avengers Initiative roster last time I checked."

"So then we need to get in contact with them somehow? Do they still exist?" asked Wanda. Tony shook his head.

"Y'know, now that I think about it, probably not. If I remember correctly, the show ended with them living in Crystal Tokyo in the thirtieth century, so it's likely they're not around anymore."

"Then... guess it's up to us... to find the Pearl Star Crystal," said Steve. "We find it... we contain it, we send it off... to someplace safe."

"We may have to seal it away in one of the nearby planets," Thor chimed in, "because as you already know, the Tesseract is on Asgard, the Collector has the Aether, and we have the Mind Stone. Xandar has the Power Stone, and not many other places are safe, even if the Crystal isn't an Infinity Stone."

Tony nodded. "All right. Looks like we've got our work cut out for us, gang. Let's track down this Pearl Star Crystal!"

As he watched the others go, Steve couldn't help but wonder... _What was it about that vision?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Someone cradled him in their gentle arms. He gazed up at the indistinct, yet familiar, face above him. The woman smiled down at him. "He's perfect, isn't he, sweetheart?"_

 _"They both are," a man replied, holding a little baby girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes much like his own. "Our perfect little prince and princess. Isn't this just wonderful?"_

 _"I can't wait for the rest of the kingdom to meet them," the woman answered. "Isn't that right, my little Innocence?"_

 _My little Innocence?_

Steve woke up with a gasp, covered in cold sweat. He sat bolt upright in his bed and stayed that way until his racing heart had calmed down. Then he blinked and shook his head.

 _What is it with that dream?_ he wondered. He'd been having it for three nights in a row now, and it was getting a little irritating, partly because he had no idea what it meant, or if it meant anything in the first place. He wasn't sure if he should tell the other Avengers, but then again, what else could he do about it? And it wasn't a warning nightmare, so he probably didn't have anything to worry about.

 _Still..._

* * *

Usagi paced the living room while she waited for Ami to patch into the comm system and connect her to her target. _I hope he'll listen to me,_ she thought, _we really need his cooperation if we're going to find my brother._

"Who is this? How did you get access? This is a secure channel!"

"Yeah, I know. Sorry about that, I figured this was the only way to contact you, Director Fury."

"Who are you?" Fury demanded.

She put aside the temptation to go off on her catchphrase spiel and answered, "Usagi Tsukino, also known as Sailor Moon. And before you bring it up, this is not a prank. I need SHIELD's help to locate an individual with a specific DNA sequence."

"What do you think we are? Ancestry?"

"I'm looking for my twin brother who has about as much power as I do. If he fell into the wrong hands, the world would be destroyed."

Fury snorted. "You're lying. What kind of man do you take me for?"

Usagi rolled her eyes. "When my fellow Senshi and I show up on the Helicarrier tomorrow, you'll know I'm telling the truth."

"Is that a threat?!"

"No, Director. Just letting you know."

Usagi clicked off the comm and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Well, this'll be interesting. Honestly, can't the guy lighten up a little?"

"He's a spy, Usako," Mamoru answered. "It's perfectly natural for him to get defensive over a hacked comm. I mean, he's the definition of paranoid, you know?"

Usagi shrugged. "Good point. Is everything ready for tomorrow? Are the Senshi ready?"

"Yeah. Ready as we'll ever be. Don't you think this is kind of unnecessary, though? All we need is access to their database."

"Fury doesn't believe me, so we need to convince him he can trust us before we use their information. And maybe we'll be able to work with the Avengers in the future."

Mamoru sighed. "Usako, are you sure you want to fight as Sailor Moon again?"

"I'm just trying to be realistic here. Fighting is - will be - inevitable until we finish Crystal Tokyo, so until then, I'll need to be prepared to protect Earth from anything that wants to harm it. And there's been a lot going on lately, you know, what with Ultron and HYDRA and that mini-war between Iron Man and Captain America. And don't forget Loki and the Chitauri invasion a few years ago. So you see, we need to have SHIELD's and the Avengers' trust in order to keep our planet safe."

"Good luck with that. I don't think they'll appreciate our lack of help the past few years."

Usagi nodded. "I know. I had my reasons, though."

* * *

"How much of a coincidence is it that Sailor Moon herself called SHIELD up asking for help?" Tony asked his fellow Avengers as the group stood on the Helicarrier waiting for the Sailor Senshi to arrive.

"It could be a trap," Wanda mused. "It could be HYDRA."

"Yeah, but how much trouble d'you think HYDRA would be willing to go through in the first place to dig up somebody who could impersonate Sailor Moon and lure us here?"

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Trust me, you have no idea."

Steve zoned out, remembering the dream he had last night. It had been sharper and clearer than before, and after the scene he normally saw, it had shifted into a nightmare. Someone had torn his baby body from the woman, who had snatched at him, but to no avail. He had heard his infantile screams and watched the family of three fall to the ground, drifting farther and farther away from him. Then he'd screamed himself awake (and Bucky was keeping a close[r] eye on him today because of it). Now he had more questions than before. It drove him nuts the way the dream haunted him all week, and unfortunately, none of the other Avengers had been any help when he discussed his predicament with them.

 _Why do I keep having this silly dream?_

"... And Steve said so. Right, Cap?"

Steve blinked. "What?"

Tony gave him an annoyed look. "Seriously. You _had_ to zone out the minute I needed you."

"Sorry, Tony, I wasn't paying attention."

The inventor scoffed. "Dumb much?"

"Sir! We have incoming! About ten or so unidentified bogeys to the west!" an agent addressed Fury. Steve peered into the clouds and made out ten growing specs in the direction the agent had said. Beside him, Tony shook his head.

"Unbelievable. They really _can_ fly."

The specs grew until they were close enough for those on the Helicarrier to see ten winged people, nine female and one male. In a few more minutes, they had landed on the Helicarrier and stood a couple feet away from the assembly of Avengers and SHIELD agents. Standing tall in the middle of the new group, despite her small size, was Sailor Moon.

Steve had never seen her before, and yet, as their eyes met, he felt as though she was the most familiar person to him in the world!

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys! Captain Spunker here, and a belated welcome to my first posted fanfiction! I really appreciate those of you that took the time and made the effort to read my story. If you've seen some weird errors with the chapters, I apologize - I usually write and post these on my phone, but the app is a bit glitchy. But don't fret! I will always come back and fix the errors as soon as I can!**

 **Also, if any of you have any ideas on how the story should proceed, I will gladly read them. Do keep in mind, however, that I have the majority of the story set in stone, so don't be disappointed if I don't add your idea in. Like, comment, review, no flames or profanity please!**

 **And I'm just gonna say this now: I don't own Avengers or Sailor Moon; they belong to Marvel and Naoko Takeuchi respectively. I do own the plot and any original characters! This is not for money - this is mainly me entertaining myself (and anyone else who enjoys this)!**


End file.
